yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Crank-a-kai
The '''Crank-a-kai '''is an ancient gashapon machine that appears at the base of the Great Tree located behind the Wildwood Shrine. Instead of the normal prizes, the capsules within the Crank-a-kai contain various imprisoned Yo-kai as well as other random items. History The Yokai trapped inside the Crank-a-kai were sealed within over two-hundred years ago by a priest. It was also said that an innocent Yo-kai was imprisoned along with them. It remained behind a series of physical barriers behind the Wildwoond Shrine. In the present day, Nate/Katie is searching for bugs for their summer collection and come across a gate that mysteriously disappears after the player searches a tree for bugs. Now unobstructed, the player moves on and find the Crank-a-kai. They capitulate to the machine after it vocally demands they insert a coin and wind up freeing Whisper, who gives them the Yo-kai Watch as thanks. In the anime, Nate instead ignores the barriers blocking the Crank-a-kai in search of a rare bug and finds the machine. Like in the games, Nate inserts a coin following the instructions of the voice, and frees Whisper. Unlike the games, Nate doesn't receive the Yo-kai Watch until later on, and he demanded from Whisper reimbursement for using his money. Beyond that, the Crank-a-kai is never seen again. Function The Crank-a-kai is a prison which holds several dangerous Yo-kai within it. In the game, the Player can revisit the Crank-a-kai up to three times per day and operate it with special coins, which come in one color for each Yo-kai tribe, as well as other, more elusive coin types, as well as 10 of the Nintendo 3DS' Play Coins. The Player can get a variety of items and Yo-kai from the Crank-a-kai. The freed Yokai are generally amicable and happy once freed, giving over their Yo-kai Medals in return. What the player will get from the Crank-a-kai via Coin is predetermined when that Coin is obtained, thus, one cannot simply reset and try again if they find their results lacking, though one can still mess with the internal clock to gain additional draws. Crank-a-kai Coins are found by opening boxes, randomly searching certain spots in the overworld, completing requests, and through special QR Codes or Passwords. The real-life toy Yo-kai Medals have a QR code each. Obtainable Yo-kai There are some Rare Yo-kai can only be obtained with the Crank-a-kai, 8 of which are S-ranked Yo-kai of their respective tribes, and are necessary to obtain the Legendary Yo-kai of the Tough tribe, Gilgaros. Brave tribe (Red Coins) *Rank E win: Pandle *Rank D win: Mochismo *Rank C win: Chansin *Rank B win: Benkei or Slacka-slash *Rank A win: Siro or Kapunki *Rank S win: Cruncha Mysterious tribe (Yellow Coins) *Rank E win: Snotsolong *Rank D win: Signibble *Rank C win: Q'wit *Rank B win: Espy or Alloo *Rank A win: Signiton or Casanono *Rank S win: Frostail Tough tribe (Orange Coins) *Rank E win: Noway *Rank D win: Ledballoon *Rank C win: Mad Mountain *Rank B win: Badude or Darumacho *Rank A win: Bruff or Walldin *Rank S win: Goldenyan Charming tribe (Pink Coins) *Rank E win: Pupsicle *Rank D win: Komajiro *Rank C win: Shmoopie or Cadable *Rank B win: Skelebella or Singcada *Rank A win: Supyo *Rank S win: Damona Heartful tribe (Green Coins) *Rank E win: Hungramps *Rank D win: Lodo *Rank C win: Happierre *Rank B win: Hungorge or Ol' Fortune *Rank A win: Dubbles or Reversette *Rank S win: Auntie Heart Shady tribe (Blue Coins) *Rank E win: Negatibuzz *Rank D win: Mynimo *Rank C win: Tengloom *Rank B win: Contrarioni or Agon *Rank A win: Nul or Scritchy *Rank S win: Count Cavity Eerie tribe (Purple Coins) *Rank E win: Manjimutt or Peckpocket *Rank D win: - *Rank C win: Nagatha *Rank B win: Grumples or Multimutt *Rank A win: Cuttincheez or Sir Berus *Rank S win: Eterna Yo-kai tribe (Light Blue Coins) *Rank E win: - *Rank D win: Fishpicable or Heheheel *Rank C win: Chummer *Rank B win: Rageon or Cynake *Rank A win: Slitheref or Tunatic *Rank S win: Shadow Venoct Trivia * As a Gashapon machine, the Crank-a-kai is under the jurisdiction of Gashadokuro. * In Japan, several sets of Yo-kai Medals were released in actual Gashapon machines, emulating the Crank-a-kai. Category:Items Category:Game mechanics Category:Locations